The job to save the Earth
by Partial Insanity
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple job: Pick up and deliver a special egg to Tokyo in Japan. Alas, with the Lagoon Company, no job is ever simple.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: _We all know I don't own either._**

* * *

**Prologue**_: It started out as a normal day. The day Roanapur went up in flames, and everything went to Hell._

At the Lagoon Company's office, Rock was lounging in an armchair, while Revy lay on the couch, reading another magazine. Dutch was out and about, doing his own business and Benny was upgrading his instruments and making repairs on the boat when suddenly the phone rang.

Rock dragged himself out of the chair and answered it. "Hello, Lagoon Company." At first there was silence, and then:

["Hello, hello? Is this the Lagoon Company?"] Rock stared back in surprise. The man was speaking Japanese!

["Ah, hello! Yes, this is the Lagoon Company, how may we help you?"] Revy looked up from her magazine, which was advertising some Japanese TV show about some cop who could turn into a giant superhero or something, and regarded Rock. It wasn't often he would speak Japanese, unless Hotel Moscow needed him as a translator, and speaking it over the phone was very rare.

After a short conversation, Rock hung up, looked at Revy, and shrugged. "Looks like we've got a job."

* * *

It was supposed to be simple. The man on the line, Takeshi Makoto, owned a huge company by the name of Marutomo, and wanted to hire the Lagoon Company to pick up and deliver a special egg for him. It seemed simple enough.

However, when the arrived at the island where the egg was, things got complicated.

"Holy SHIT!" Revy remarked, staring at the egg. It was gigantic, to say the least, easily as big as a ship, far larger than their PT Boat. It was brightly coloured, with blue and yellow stripes running down it, with white spots.

They turned to look at the three people, two men and a woman, who would be riding with them, and then back at the egg. "So, let me get this straight." Dutch said, "You want us to tow that thing to Japan?"

One of the men stepped forward. He was obviously a businessman, Revy noted, looking the very image of one, even more so than Rock. His name was Kenji Ando, and he was the Marutomo company secretary.

"Yes." he said in a heavy accent, speaking English. He was understandable, but only just. "Please take it to Tokyo, Japan. Once we are there, my boss will pay you personally."

All four members of the Lagoon Company heaved a sigh, and took another look at the egg. "So, what the hell type of egg is this anyway?" Revy asked, looking it up and down while lighting up a cigarette. She was no paleontologist, but she knew that no dinosaur laid an egg this big.

"It's Mothra's egg." two voices chimed together. Revy blinked, certain that there had only been a total of seven people on the boat, and looked around. "Who the hell is there?!"

The woman who had come aboard with the men, Masako Tezuka, held up a big case, and opened it. There, inside it, were two tiny women, no bigger than twelve inches. They were dressed in pink dresses, with long hair, braided on one side. They were identical in every regards, except that their braids were on the opposite side from the other's.

Revy's cigarette dropped from her mouth.

* * *

Deep underneath the ocean, the Behemoth stirred. When the meteor that fell in the ocean had struck him, it had awakened it. The Behemoth sensed its ancient foe, one it had clashed with many times in the past.

It felt a familiar rage bubble up inside it, and it's spines began to glow. With a dreaded certainty, it made its way towards its foe.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Voila! I recently re-watched __Godzilla and Mothra: The Battle for Earth, and wanted to do a Black lagoon crossover for some reason, so yeah._  


___As with all my Godzilla fanfics/crossovers, I like to refer to Godzilla as the Behemoth, and it before he makes his grand appearance. I also decided to pay homage to how many times Mothra's beaten Godzilla by making him remember her as his ancient foe._

___Enjoy._


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

* * *

Revy stared at the two tiny women, her mouth open. She blinked, rubbed her eyes, and blinked again, but they were still there, smiling politely.

Revy continued to stare, and Dutch, who had come up on the deck after securing the ropes that connected the giant egg to the Black Lagoon, chuckled.

"Believe me, I was just as surprised as you are now. I'm not even sure if I still believe it, but a job's a job."

Revy snapped out of her daze and looked at them with a critical eye. "So, someone want to explain who they are?"

"We are the Cosmos, Earth's Cosmos. The two of us keep the world's natural order of things in balance." the two spoke up in unison.

Revy blinked yet again, then shook her head. "Now I've seen everything." she muttered to herself.

"So, who exactly is this Mothra?" Benny asked, walking up. The Cosmos turned to him, and one of them began to speak.

"Over twelve thousand years ago, there was a Guardian named Mothra. At that time, there was an advanced civilization on Earth, and the cosmos was in perfect order."

"But then, something terrible happened." the other one spoke up, "Scientists created a device to control Earth's climate."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this." Revy muttered again, rolling her eyes.

"This device greatly offended the Earth." both of them were speaking now.

"Offended?" Dutch asked, somewhat skeptically. The Cosmos turned and look at him. "The Earth is also a living being, it can also be offended."

"Of course." Dutch snarked, but kept silent afterwards. Benny however seemed to be believing the whole thing and kept talking.

"Since the Earth's climate was being controlled, wouldn't that put the Earth in danger?"

"Oh yes, it was." the two said, "So it created the Black Mothra." Rock, who had been standing there in complete shock, seemed shaken by this.

"A Black Mothra?" he said, almost as if in a daze. "Yes my friend," one began talking again, "Battra was its name and it was a very fierce beast."

"It destroyed everything that was endangering the life of the Earth, and then some." the other one took over again.

"There was a fierce battle between Mothra and Battra. When Mothra finally won, Battra was laid to rest in the Northern Sea. When the climate controller was destroyed, there was massive flooding on the Earth, and most of the land was underwater."

"Mothra survived in the mountains along with us, the Earth Cosmos."

"Oh come on!" Revy snapped suddenly, stomping her foot down, "Do you really expect us to believe all that shit?!"

Dutch and Benny seemed to be thinking about it, but Rock was staring down into the water, and he quietly spoke up;

"Revy, they're telling the truth."

"Seriously Rock?! I expected you to be more skeptic, but then again, it's YOU we're talking about here, I'm not surprised that-"

"Revy!" Rock shouted, cutting her off, "They're telling the truth. Mothra exists. I know this because...my father survived an encounter with it."

That shut Revy up, and now she, Dutch and Benny were staring at him. Rock looked at them and sighed.

"It began about thirty two years ago. My father was an assistant to a wealthy businessman when it happened. An expedition had traveled to an island called Infant Island and discovered not only natives there, but two tiny women, no bigger than twelve inches. The island had previously been thought to be uninhabited, so nuclear tests were done on it."

"A man kidnapped the two from the island, and Mothra attacked Tokyo and rescued them. My father often told me that it was the second worst thing he had ever seen happen to Tokyo."

"Geez..." Benny said softly, and Revy just glared. "Oh yeah? Well I think your father had a little too much to drink when he was young. How the hell can something like that happen and not be known worldwide?!"

"The Japanese Government didn't want anyone outside Japan to know, so the while thing was covered up very well."

"Well, whatever." Dutch spoke up, preventing anymore talk, "Let's just get this job done and over with. If what those two small fry and Rock said is true, I do not want this thing hatching while connected to my boat."

Everyone agreed, and went below deck while Dutch went to the Captain's Room and started up the engine. At last, they were on their way to Japan!

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _The dialog in this chapter seemed to drag on and on and on, but I really couldn_'t _get around it since it's all important to the story, so bare with me on this one. And yes, I'm having the original Mothra be cannon with this, even though it's based off of __Godzilla and Mothra: The Battle for Earth_.  



End file.
